


Gang way!(still thinking of a better title)

by OdeToTheValkyries



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeToTheValkyries/pseuds/OdeToTheValkyries
Summary: Most people would have the common sense to NOT leap into suspicious, swirling portals........You're friends are not those people.Dang it.Know you find yourself in an unfortunate circumstance of the four of you getting separated, two of them getting kidnapped bY ROBOT PIRATES AND A CLOAKED,  ARMLESS MAN OF ALL THINGS, when you're discovered you have no choice but to flee.Apparently you're the one they were after.Know you have not only a multitude of literal nightmare creatures after you but also the cloaked man's 'son' and lead minions.Great.
Relationships: Dark Rayman | Raymesis/Reader, Globox/Uglette (Rayman), Rayman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Gang way!(still thinking of a better title)

Done mainly because I'm going to go insane being stuck at home with this quarantine.

That being said I do hope you all enjoy.


End file.
